Little Truth or Dare, Anyone?
by Ella Anders
Summary: Direct Sequel to Enchanting Charming: Bloom has been noticing that something is up with Sky lately. Even stranger, Roxy is acting abnormal as well. Their strange behavior can't be connected…can it? Bloom knows that something is wrong and she is determined to crack the case, and all it is going to take is a few rounds of a certain Earth game.


Little Truth or Dare, Anyone?

Summary: Direct Sequel to Enchanting Charming: Bloom has been noticing that something is up with Sky lately; naturally she suspects it has something to do with his blonde ex possibly re-appearing. Even stranger, Roxy is acting abnormal as well. Their strange behavior can't be connected…can it? Bloom knows that something is wrong and she is determined to crack the case, and all it is going to take is a few rounds of a certain Earth game.

Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.

* * *

_Something is going on with Sky, he was so weird yesterday when I popped by the Fruttie Music Bar during his shift. I bet it has something to do with that spoiled princess Diaspro. _Bloom grumbled as she put her elbow into drying a plate, _urge I hope she isn't back. Dragon help me if that double-face backstabbing, vindictive-_

"Bloom calm down, you're going to break that dish if you keep scrubbing so hard!" Scolded Aisha as the Androsian princess pulled her red-headed friend's arm away from the fragile glass.

"You who Earth paging Bloom," Musa added to a space-y Bloom, "Come in Bloom."

"Huh? What, oh sorry guys." Bloom looked away from the plate to her friends as she ran her fingers across the fine edge of the plate along the flower patterned border.

"Is everything alright? You seem a bit out of it tonight," Stella inquired from her seat at the table as the blonde extended her left hand to exam her newly painted pink nails. "I thought you of all people would be the most excited about tonight seeing as the guys are coming over for some over-due quality time."

Musa pushed against the table causing it to move slightly prompting Stella's hand to jerk just as she was about to start painting her right hand's nails, "Yeah you haven't seen Sky in a week."

"Hey, watch it! You nearly made me mess up my nails." Stella grumbled to Musa who merely made a face at the blonde's outburst.

"I am excited to see Sky," Bloom started but apparently her argument wasn't convincing as the three other fairies gave her questioning looks. "Really I am."

"Well you certainly don't sound like it; now what's going on. You are a terrible liar." Aisha pushed along with Musa who provided nods backing Aisha's argument.

"It's just-"the red-head began as she put the plate down and turned to face her friends. "Yesterday when I was out getting some odds and ends for our movie night with the guys I decided to take a quick detour at the bar to see how Roxy was doing and to say hi to Sky." Bloom paused for a moment to peak into the far corner of the living room to see Tecna and Roxy sitting before the large computer playing a mutual favorite video game. "After I arrived I found Roxy sitting by herself at a table, she was acting really strange and look paler than normal."

"Do you think there was anything wrong with her? Like another Nebula incident? I would hate to have another one n our hands." Stella interrupted in a quite tone careful to not allow said pink-head to over-hear, not that she could as both pink haired fairies had over-sized headphones on and where took occupied with the game to look away even for a moment.

Bloom shock her head, "It wasn't like that Stel, I really don't know how to describe it but she couldn't get away from me fast enough. It was like she was keeping some type of secret from me."

"What kind of secret would _Roxy _of all people keep from you?"

Bloom shrugged her shoulders, "Not a clue, but if you think that was odd wait until you hear this. After Roxy scurried away I ran into Sky-"

"The point is…?" Musa asked as she folded her arms.

"When I went to kiss him he was hesitant, it was just strange. Like even though he was kissing me he was thinking about something, or someone else." Bloom lowed her eyes, "I can't help to feel like something is going on I don't know about with Sky."

Stella dropped her nail polish, "You don't think- no, no way."

Bloom looked up, "Diaspro. Who else could Sky be thinking about; last I heard she was living her on Earth. Maybe she found out we were here and decided to go after Sky again."

"And maybe Roxy seen something between the two of them and that's why she was acting strange around you, because she seen Sky with another girl and didn't know how to tell you." Aisha concluded, "It would explain Sky's kiss and Roxy running from you. But you don't think that both Roxy and Sky's behavior is linked…do you?"

She shook her head; Honestly, I don't know what to think." Her deep blue eyes flicked as she glanced at Roxy, "But if it is true I know the perfect way to find out."

"What-"Stella started but was cut off when the door bell sounded.

"Coming," Bloom called. "Don't worry Stella I know the perfect way to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

A few hours pasted, during which the large group pizza and other Earth junk food and watched Transformers much to the guy's pleasure and the girls' dismay. After the movie ended a battle of the sexes emerged as the guys suggested another flick about some of Earth's capped superheroes and the girls' voiced their opinion for a few episodes of Dance Moms.

"Who wants to watch people dance?" Riven said as he picked up the remote control to see what else had been stashed on the Winx's DVR; unlike for him it was a very girl-y playlist.

"Well there is no way I am going to watch a grown-man run away with underwear outside of his tights," inject Stella as she forcefully yanked the remote from Riven's tight grasp. "And have you even seen this show?"

"No, but Heila watches a lot of Lifetime, especially the original movies they air and Wife Swap," Riven injected.

"_Riven!"_ Hissed a red-faced Helia, "Why did you just say that, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Just though your girlfriend would want to know, don't blame me for your viewing habits." Riven said casually, "Personally I am more of an ESPN man myself but whatever floats your boat."

From the side Brandon snorted, "Yeah well I recall seeing you watch a fair share of HGTV; especially the room make-over programs."

Between the two revelations laughter surfaced, but no one was laughing harder at Riven than Musa who quickly teased him as she inquired what he thought about the living room's design.

After giggling at Riven's cost, Flora turned to face her boyfriend, "Do you really watch Lifetime?"

Helia sighed as he nodded, "It was better than watching Earth election coverage not to mention addictive… and it makes more sense." He paused before adding, "And Paige deserves to be closer to the top of the pyramid and not always in the bottom row."

As the two lovers carried on their conversation about which dancer should be atop the infamous pyramid, Bloom watched Sky as he joked around with Brandon about Riven's HGTV fanhood-ness. As Bloom watched her boyfriend talk joyfully with his friends her eyes fell on Roxy who looked out of place. As soon as the younger girl took note to Bloom's glance she looked away from her friend. _Something's up time for operation busted. _"I have an idea," Bloom announced allowing her voice to over-power the commotion rest of the club caused, sure enough everyone dropped their conversations and focused on her. Once she had gained everyone's full and undivided attention she resumed speaking, "I was thinking that before we watch another movie, or Dance Moms, we should play a game to mix things up."

"A game, what kind?" Timmy asked.

"I'm not sure what it is called in the Magical Dimension, or even if it is played but here on Earth it is called Truth or Dare," Roxy began to squirm as her palms became wet and clammy.

"Truth or Dare, what's that about?"

"It is actually a simple game; say Nabu calls on Flora and asks her truth or dare, if Flora picks truth she has to answer whatever question Nabu asks her honestly and if she picks dare she has to do a dare that he comes up with."

"And if we choice neither?" Tecna inquired as she folded her arms at the game's simple-ness.

Bloom shock her head at her friends skeptic look, "You have to either do truth or dare. Trust me the game is harmless and a ton of fun."

* * *

It didn't take much to get the entire club to agree to play the game and more-over enjoy the game so much that no one thought to question Bloom's motivations. Before long the truths and dares where flying: Stella, being Stella had taken a dare by Musa to go forty-eight hours without hair and make-up, Riven dared Timmy to sit on Flora's lap for a around, in exchange for that Timmy dared Riven to swap bottoms with Musa landing him in a very mini skit and Aisha was dared to wear Stella's filmiest outfit she could find by Flora. Over-all the dares where drastically more tame than the ones Bloom recalled from high school, but the best part of truth or dare in her opinion was the truths, which had come shockingly.

As the game progressed it was discovered that the most annoying thing about Stella according to Brandon was how spoiled she could be (not that anyone didn't know that), the most embarrassing thing Flora that has happened to Flora was when the top of her two piece swim-suite came off at sleep-away camp at age eight, that Tecna's deepest darkest secret is she 'married' her childhood friend Dawson during recess, Helia had actually tried dog food and enjoyed it, and that little Nabu ate bugs.

As each member of the group dished out truth after truth and dare after dare, somehow three people managed to avoid being picked; Bloom, Sky and Roxy.

"Okay, it's your turn Bloom, who are you going to truth or dare?"

Bloom pursed her lips, pretending to struggle to decide who her choice would be. "Sky, she finally settled on. Truth or Dare?"

Sky didn't waste any time with his response, "Dare."

Bloom frowned, "Are you sure you wouldn't want to change your mind?" She coxed in a sweet toned voice.

"No, I'm good with a dare."

"Really?" He nodded, "Okay, I dare you to answer a truth question: what are you keeping from me?"

Sky looked alarmed, "What are you talking about Bloom?"

Bloom's inner flame begun sparking up, Musa's eyebrows arched as she seen a chance take place in her friend. "This is not going to be good." She said in a sing-song voice.

"You know what I am talking about well enough Sky! Yesterday when I kissed you, _you_ where hesitated, I demand to know why."

Sky stood and carefully walked over to his enraged girlfriend, to most sane and smart people this would register as a stupid move, but not to Sky, nope. "Bloom are you feeling well?" He asked slowly as he tried to place a hand on her forehead, but was slapped away before he could.

"Don't play me pretty-boy! I know Diaspro is back."

"_What?"_ Everyone cried.

"What? I haven't seen her since she spelled me years ago, why would you think she's back?"

"Because you're acting weird," Bloom turned away from Sky who was failing to calm her down and onto Roxy. The younger fairy frozen when she seen Bloom glaring her down with crazy in her eyes. "You," Bloom began as she got closer to Roxy. "Know what's going on here, right?"

"I-I-I" was all Roxy could say before Musa stepped between the two.

"Bloom calm down you are getting way too upset about this."

"No I'm not, if you know something you better tell me now or Artu gets it."

Roxy's eyes widened fearful of what would become of her beloved pet and best friend, without thinking she blurted out the truth. "I'm so sorry Bloom, but Sky and I kissed; well he kissed me, I am so sorry. Musa hid me!" Roxy nearly ran and jumped behind Musa as she doubled over to cover the blow that would be Bloom.

"WHAT?! YOU KISSED ROXY?!" Bloom screeched so loud it was sheer luck the glass windows didn't break.

Sky, nervous as he was, raised his hands. "It isn't what it looks like," he began trying to reason with a crazy Bloom who's fists where shaking.

But reasoning at this point was useless, "I'm going to kill you! You are going to wish you were never born," Bloom quickly posed and yelled, "Bloom Magic Winx Believix!" After transforming Bloom tossed fireball after fireball at Sky who ran out of building with Bloom hot on his trail.

As all this crazy-ness between the formerly love-y couple when on, the rest of the Winx Club reminded inside the apartment feeling both amused and surprised at the turn of events. From the large living room windows the large group watched mindlessly as Bloom flew after Sky madder than anyone had ever seen. "Well," Riven began as he broke the quite. "It was nice knowing him. Now who do we nominate to replace him in our group, I'm thinking Andy. He's okay and clearly smart enough to not become toast a la Bloom."

"Riven!" Musa cried as she slapped him up-side the head.

Flora winced as one of Bloom's attacks hit Sky, "If this is how people here play Truth or Dare I don't think I will be playing again…"

Stella huffed folded her arms, "Why didn't she just dare him to get a decent haircut? Now that would be a dare for him."

"So," Helia started. "How about some Dance Moms?"


End file.
